


Autumn In London Town

by singularentity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularentity/pseuds/singularentity
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter go to the same university, and they've known each other for ages. But secrets start to betray themselves and they find that they didn't hate each other as much as they used to...





	Autumn In London Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Jess for helping me with tags and telling me I'm an idiot for writing another one

Draco sat down in the lounge, coffee in hand. He pulled his headphones off his head and rested them around his neck, pausing his music.

 

He had a system for days like these. In the morning, he’d get up at around seven o’clock, say hello to his pet cat, Lucius (named after his father), and make himself breakfast. He’d leave his apartment after getting dressed and walk from his apartment block down to the bus stop, then took the bus towards the University of London, which is where he studied.

 

He would admire the trees and the old buildings while he walked through campus. It was Autumn, so the leaves were browning and falling. He would occasionally kick piles of leaves as he walked, which seemed childish, yes, but it was Draco’s way of expressing that he was happy. 

 

Then, he’d stop by the cafe near the small nature reserve in the middle of the university, where he’d buy his traditional long black and be in the modern-looking student lounge by eight o’clock. 

 

The lounge was a square about ten by ten metres in the middle of the second floor of the recreational building. It was glass-walled and had a zig-zagging divider in the middle of it, but with two metres of space on either side of the black wooden wall. It went from the floor to the ceiling, but about a third of it was glass. The floor was black matting, and there was a series of eclectic-looking chairs and tables, however, they were mostly matching.

 

Red paper lanterns hung from the ceiling in the middle of each table, bathing the room in a comfortable, warm glow. The large glass windows in the soft blue walls showed the nature reserve in all its glory. It was mostly made up of blossom trees, such as cherry and plum blossoms, but it also consisted of some traditional oak trees, putting some green amongst the pink and purple during the Springtime.

 

Beyond that, Draco could see the sport centre and the sport field, where the university soccer team was already up and warming up. It was Wednesday, the middle of the week. They trained everyday, especially Fridays, because as it was Autumn, their season was beginning. Draco laughed to himself and began searching through his bag for a book to read.

 

Draco took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth fill him up with alertness and joy. Ah, yes. Coffee, the very thing that slowly rots your soul. Except a lot of people get marshmallows in their coffee, and that in itself is a sin. 

 

He looked around him, and noticed another student standing outside the sliding glass door, just before the footbridge. He scoffed, knowing exactly who it was by the messy hair and the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Potter.

 

The boy flicked away his butt, then strode over to the nearest bin (all bins in this university had ashtrays built in) and squashed his cigarette ungraciously into it, leaving it slightly smoking as he entered the building, then practically threw himself into a chair, sitting rather disrespectfully at a table opposite Draco’s.

 

Harry Potter was practically a delinquent, however, he hadn’t really done anything wrong. He smoked and had a couple of tattoos, that was the extent, but that was enough to send anyone running. His mannerisms were rude, cocky, and rather devil-may-care. He was dark-skinned, slightly shorter than average, stocky, and had a long nose, wild black hair and piercingly green eyes.

 

Draco shot him a dirty look, and Potter grinned back. “How are ya, Malfoy?”

 

“Oh, wonderful. Today was the one day I was on time for the bus, yet I saw you and now the coffee in my stomach has gone sour,” Draco retaliated, scowling.

 

Potter’s shit-eating grin widened. “Sure.”

 

“Fuck off, Potter,” Draco rolled his eyes and went back to looking for a book. 

 

Draco managed to fish out a book from his bag, although it was a mystery why it took him so long. He set it on the table and opened it at the bookmark, and continued reading his set text for his Classic Lit class,  _ Mansfield Park _ . Draco loved Jane Austen and her books, so this semester’s topics were fantastic for him.

 

Draco could feel Harry’s eyes on him, and he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. Harry had always made Draco uncomfortable, but at this point in time it was so bad that Draco wanted to stand up and leave. It was always Draco that Harry liked to bully. It wasn't anyone else, everyone else who knew him loved him, and he was a charmer, but it was Draco that he liked to make fun of.

 

Draco checked the time on his phone, then stood up quickly, packing everything away into his bag. He strode briskly out of the student lounge, then made his way to class. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of Harry Potter. But unfortunately, the very reason why they knew each other is that they were in the same secondary school and took the same Classic Literature degree once they went to university.

 

Draco sat down at his usual place near the front of the hall, and set out his notepad to take his notes. The lecture hall started filling up with students, then the professor walked in and the lecture was in session.

 

After the lecture, Draco left the hall and went to the library, looking for more books and information about Jane Austen that he  _ hadn’t _ read yet. He sat in a nook by a window, and opened all his books and notes, letting them spread out across the window seat.

 

He studied for quite a while, barely noticing that the sky had slowly turned itself dark. He finally looked up and around the library, seeing that the number of students in the library had dwindled, but there was one other student he was surprised to see sitting against a nearby bookshelf, reading  _ Emma  _ by Jane Austen.

 

“Potter?” Draco called, looking down at the messy-haired kid.

 

Harry looked up with no expression visible on his face. “That’s my name, Malfoy, don’t wear it out.” He sounded tired and annoyed.

 

“Uh-huh. What’s that you’re reading?” Draco asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning down towards Harry.

 

“Uh,  _ Emma _ , Austen,” Harry quickly looked at the cover, smiling slightly as he ran his fingers over the embossed script across the paperback book cover.

 

“Oh,” said Draco. “But that’s-”

 

Harry nodded. “Not our set text, that’s right.”

 

“Didn’t know you were so cultured,” Draco blurted, which made Harry snort.

 

“Yeah, not many people think so. It’s not like they’ve seen my apartment properly, after all,” Harry sighed, leaning his head back on the shelf behind him. “It’s basically all shelves, filled with books upon books. There isn't anything for me to do otherwise.”

 

Draco found himself rather intrigued. “You don’t have a girlfriend to be preoccupied with?” 

 

“Nah,” said Harry, unfazed. “Never liked having girlfriends, that’s why I’m bi.”

 

“You overshare,” Draco deadpanned, slowly gathering up his notes and books. “You shouldn’t unload onto me. You hate me.”

 

Harry looked at Draco, confusion lining his face. “I don’t hate you. I just think you’re fun to mess with.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Draco snapped, remembering all the times Harry had mocked Draco for being rather uncoordinated and awkward while they were still in secondary.

 

“Come on, Malfoy. Past is the past, move on!” Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

 

That made Draco hesitate. “You’re not bitter?”

 

“Just because you are, doesn’t mean everyone else is,” Harry smiled sadly. “I’m not bitter, just lonely.”

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Draco eyed Harry nervously. Harry shrugged in response, then got up, lifting a hand to push his hair out of his face. 

 

“I’m going to go,” Harry nodded. “Good talk, Malfoy.”

 

“Yeah… same to you,” Draco said weakly, waving his hand vaguely to say goodbye as Harry turned around and walked down the aisle to leave the library.

 

Draco sighed deeply, wondering what that was all about. He gathered up his thoughts (and notes and books) and packed them all away in his bag, and he stood up, said goodbye to the librarians, and left.

 

Draco took the bus back home as it was getting dark. He hopped off gracefully and walked the few blocks to his apartment building, where he said hello to his neighbours, then shut himself in his home for the night.

 

Draco quickly showered, made sure he was all ready to go to sleep, then read a book in bed until about eleven in the night, then shut off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

 

When he woke up, he stayed in bed for a while, pondering at the ceiling. He looked over at the clock on his left and started, noticing he was going to be a bit late today.

 

He rushed through his morning routine, barely eating and throwing food in Lucius’ bowl before rushing out of the house, his clothes slightly askew. He flew down the stairs and tried to organise himself on the way down. And he managed to catch his bus right on time, so Draco relaxed.

 

When he got to the University, he instantly noticed that Harry was standing and smoking outside the coffee shop. Well, more like leaning on it, but that was beside the point. Harry gave a small, seemingly sarcastic smile at Draco as he approached.

 

“Looking good, Malfoy,” Harry said, winking subtly at him. Draco stared at him in shock, and his steps faltered, but he kept on walking, past Harry and into the coffee shop, where he got his long black. And when he came out, there was Harry, still standing there.

 

“Okay, look, Potter,” Draco sighed, “I don't know what you want, but you're creeping me out.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know either, really,” he mused, flicking away a butt. Draco stared at it in slight disgust.

 

“Well, if you haven’t anything to say…” said Draco, turning away.

 

“No, wait!” Harry hurriedly exclaimed, grabbing Draco’s sleeve. “Uh, I’m sorry. I just feel so awkward around you.” Draco goggled at the shorter boy, who was shifting his feet quite insecurely and staring down at the floor.

 

Draco started to get annoyed. “Alright, spit it out now. I don't have all-”

 

“Will you go out with me?” Harry blurted, looking at Draco expectantly. Draco’s mouth opened and closed in shock.

 

“You want to what now?” Draco whispered hoarsely.

 

“I, uh. I want to go out with you,” Harry mumbled back.

 

Draco was at a loss for words. “Harry, I-I don’t know what to say… That was so sudden, I’m not sure if-”

 

“Oh, well, it’s okay if you don’t want to, stupid idea anyway,” Harry bit his lip, failing miserably as he tried to smile. He started to turn away.

 

Draco shook his head. “No, Harry, I’ll give you a chance.”

 

Harry turned back around, obviously hiding an emotion. “You will?”

 

“Er… yes. I don't know what possessed me to say so, but I'll give you a go.”

 

“Ah, that’s a relief,” Harry breathed, a smile spreading across his face. “Where do you want to go?”

 

“Nowhere in particular,” Draco shrugged. “We can go out after class into the centre of the city.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Harry lifted a shoulder. “I guess I’ll see you in class, then,” he pressed his lips together, but lifted one corner of his mouth.

 

“Bye, Harry,” Draco nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips. What the fuck just happened?

 

\----

 

Harry wrapped his coat more tightly around him, shivering slightly.

 

“Why did you get such a thin coat?” Draco chided, taking off his scarf and putting it around Harry’s neck. He felt like a mother hen. Harry was grinning behind the scarf, staring up at Draco.

 

“So you’d give me your scarf,” Harry teased.

 

Draco groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me, I’m going out with a manipulator.”

 

“No, you’re going out with a flaming hot babe,” Harry corrected jokingly. “No, seriously, I didn’t realise that I’d get so cold. I bought this coat in the name of fashion.”

 

“We’re near the shops, let’s get you a warmer coat,” Draco insisted, dragging Harry towards a shopping centre, where they were hit with a blast of warm air. Draco and Harry entered a clothing store, where there were many choices of warm coats. Harry instantly ran towards a large, heavy-looking woolen coat, but he was swamped by it.

 

“Bit big, eh?” Harry called as Draco chuckled.

 

“No kidding,” Draco replied, grabbing a smaller size. “Try this one on.”

 

Harry took the coat, and it fell perfectly to his knees, and the sleeves were the perfect length. He twirled, and it fanned out, making Harry give a ‘ha!’ of delight.

 

“What are you, five?” Draco shook his head.  _ Probably is, mentally. _ Draco thought to himself.

 

Harry stopped twirling. “Yes,” he affirmed seriously, giving Draco a stare.

 

“Oh. That explains a lot, then,” Draco joked. Harry rolled his eyes, took off the coat and draped it over his arm.

 

“Let’s get this bread,” he said in a movie-trailer voice. His serious face fell and he looked up at Draco. “Well, not the bread. We’re not buying bread, we’re buying a coat.”

 

“We could buy some bread, if you want?”

 

“No. If you say ‘let’s get this bread’, you can’t ever retrieve the bread,” Harry shrugged. “It’s the law of the internet.”

 

“Oh,” Draco said, really confused. “I see,” he had said, but he didn’t really see. Harry narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, then shrugged nonchalantly again, focusing his eyes on the queue in front of him.

 

When they left the shop, Harry instantly put the coat around him and then hugged Draco’s arm.

 

“Thank god, it’s so warm!” Harry sighed. Draco looked down at Harry clinging onto his arm and felt a sort of warmth in the pit of his stomach that he’d never felt before. They walked back out of the shopping centre, and Harry looked much, much warmer. 

 

“Do you want to… I don’t know, go to a restaurant or something? It’s almost dark,” Draco suggested, pointing down the small side street they were going down. 

 

“Sure,” said Harry. Draco took him down towards a small restaurant, one of his favourites. He felt a bit of worry settle in his chest, but he pushed it down and ignored it. He stared ahead of him as they walked, and he didn’t notice that he’d zoned out until Harry’s voice cut into the fog in his head. “You okay, Malfoy?”

 

“Ah, yeah. Just worried you won’t… Nevermind,” Draco stopped his thoughts before their could escape his reckless mouth. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Harry assured, putting two and two together. Draco didn’t feel the same sort of hatred coursing through his veins like he used to, knowing this dumb kid for as long as he did. If he were more honest with himself, he thought on occasion, he’d admit that he had a crush on Potter for ages, since secondary school.

 

Except it was in the past, and there were no hard feelings about that situation either. Although it might have been a contributing factor to the teasing and bullying from that year onwards. But Draco could still remember the afternoon, back when he and Harry were friends.

 

_ “Draco?” _

 

_ “Hmm, what’s up?” Harry looked at Draco carefully, his eyes curious. _

 

_ Harry took a breath. “Are you gay?” _

 

_ Draco flinched in response. “Why would you ask me such a question?” _

 

_ “Don’t answer a question with a question.” Harry had looked so young, his hair all over his eyes and face, dark and curly. His godfather had a rather punk rock influence on the boy. The smoke from his cigarette curled through the air. Harry had been a smoker since their third year in secondary, but Draco honestly didn’t mind. _

 

_ “Honestly, Harry. My parents would disown me if I was.” _

 

_ “But  _ are _ you?” Harry pressed, flicking away a butt and exhaling smoke through his nose. “Answer the question, please.” _

 

_ “Tell me why first,” Draco crossed his arms.  _

 

_ Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ve seen the way you look at boys. Girls seem to revolt you, you revolt the ones that wear skirts so short you can see their twats, even though most boys like that shit. You’ve not had your first kiss, even though you’re attractive. I mean-” Harry suddenly stopped himself. “Answer the fucking question, Drake.” _

 

_ “As a matter of fact, yes,” Draco said, shifting uncomfortably on the edge of the halfpipe. Harry stared. “I’m gay, Harry.” _

 

_ “Thought so,” Harry shrugged, taking a drag from his cigarette. He stared up at the sky.  _

 

_ Draco broke the long silence. “What’s it to you, anyway? Why do you care?” _

 

_ “Just wondering.” _

 

_ “You never ask me any questions just because you were ‘wondering’,” Draco protested, touching Harry’s arm. “What’s up?” _

 

_ “Nothing, Draco,” Harry grinned, jumping off from the halfpipe. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Yeah. See you,” Draco had groaned, hitting himself in the forehead long after Harry had left the skate park.  _

 

Draco shivered, but not from the cold. That had been such a long time ago. And yet, his old best friend walked beside him so casually to his favourite restaurant, it was like the last four years had never happened. 

 

“Harry,” Draco stopped, leaning against a lamppost.

 

Harry stopped and turned around. “What? You alright?”

 

“I mean, why now?” Harry looked at him, confused. “Of all the days, of all the months, of all the fucking seasons in the fourteen years we’ve known each other, why do you decide to become all chummy with me again?”

 

Harry’s face relieved itself of its confusion. “Oh. That. Yeah.”

 

“Why, Harry?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” Harry snapped, then relaxed, barely noticing that he had been tense. “Look, I’m not really inclined to say, but there’s something that’s been weighing on my mind since… you know when. I just decided it’d be better to be friendly rather than so estranged to you.”

 

Draco had no idea what Harry was going on about, but he didn’t let it show. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t expect you to get it. At least, not now,” Harry sighed, the air he breathed out curling into fog. “I’ll try and explain it to you later, but for now…” Harry gestured to the restaurant. “Is this it?”

 

“Yes,” Draco said, utterly baffled. “You go in first.” Harry nodded and entered, and Draco went in behind him. Draco was greeted by that amazing, familiar smells of the restaurant, a mix of high-quality alcohol and all sorts of food that was cooking. Harry looked around, looking slightly overwhelmed.

 

“How have I not heard of this place before?”

 

“You didn’t talk to me before,” Draco shrugged. “It’s popular enough to be almost full most occasions, but not popular enough to be advertised everywhere. It’s kind of nice.”

 

“Hm,” said Harry, looking over as a short, skinny woman in a waistcoat scuttled over with two menus. She had short hair to her chin, and one side of her black hair was clipped down close to her scalp. She had glittering grey eyes, and she almost looked like an imp.

 

“Oh, Draco!” The woman said, putting two fingers to her temple and flicking it outward in a salute. “How are you doing?” She had this strong, Irish accent that Draco had grown to love.

 

“Fabulously.” The contrast between Draco’s and the woman’s accent was jarring, but Draco knew that it didn’t really matter at all.

 

The woman turned to Harry, her steely eyes widening. “Heya, nice to meet you. The name’s Aileen, I’m the owner of this restaurant.” She had grabbed Harry’s hand and started shaking it vigorously.

 

“Uh, I-I’m Harry,” Harry stuttered, looking like he was concerned that his arm would pop right out of his socket. Aileen let go, and Harry looked more dishevelled than usual. Draco suppressed a snort.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” she chirped cheerily, adjusting the menus in her arm and beckoning them to follow her. Harry stumbled a little over his shoes, still shaken a little from Aileen’s introduction. Aileen sat them down, and Harry sighed in relief.

 

“Jesus, she’s bloody energetic,” Harry groaned, taking off his new coat and putting it on the chair. 

 

“Mmhmm, yes. That’s Aileen,” Draco said indifferently. “She greeted me the same way.”

 

“Right,” Harry nodded, opening the menu. Draco mirrored him, but didn’t bother reading the menu at all. He took a peek at Harry over the top of his menu, and noticed that Harry had put down his own menu and was now looking around the room.

 

Draco put down the menu. “Hey, Harry?”

 

“Yeah?” Harry said, snapping his gaze back into Draco’s eyes. Draco’s stomach lurched, and he shifted a little in his seat, fiddling with his collar.

 

Draco gritted his teeth, then relaxed, convinced that the question he wanted to ask was literally Just A Question. “Why’d you ask me out?”

 

Harry answered with an impish smile on his face. “All in good time, my dear Draco.” Draco rolled his eyes in response. “I think I’ll get the original ramen,” he mused, tapping the top of his menu with his nails.

 

“Ah,” Draco said, making eye contact with a waiter. The waiter hurried over, fishing their tiny book from their breast pocket. 

 

“Hello, what would you like to eat?” The waiter smiled, pouring water into both their glasses.

 

Draco glanced over to Harry. “Could I please get one serving of the original ramen and one serving of your spaghetti carbonara?” Draco rattled off. 

 

The waiter jotted the order down rapidly, then looked up. “Of course. Any drinks for you tonight?”

 

“A bottle of chardonnay, please,” Draco said firmly. The waiter nodded, then scuttled off. 

 

Harry grinned. “Chardonnay, fancy,” he leaned his chin on his hands. Draco couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, taking a sip of water. He could feel Harry’s eyes watching him carefully, and that made him rather nervous.

 

\----

 

After they had eaten, Harry walked rather tipsily out of the restaurant after they had both paid their share. Harry leaned on Draco, and Draco wished he had forced Harry to drink more water.

 

“Draaaccooooo,” Harry slurred, sneaking an arm around Draco’s waist and bunching Draco’s coat in his fist. “Can you walk me home?” He smiled toothily, the street light illuminating his teeth.

 

“Does alcohol usually affect you this much?” Draco asked him.

 

“Haven’t you learnt anything about answering a question with a question?” Harry pouted, and then hesitated. “Yeah, I guess I have low alcohol tolerance.”

 

“Okay, well, I’ll walk you home,” Draco sighed. Yet again, that feeling of babying this grown man. Draco put an arm around Harry’s waist to support him as Harry’s steps weaved and made them both stumble. 

 

“Aah, good,” Harry groaned, grabbing the material of Draco’s shirt even tighter. 

 

All of a sudden, Harry turned and pushed Draco against a wall just inside an alleyway, where it was rather dark. Draco was pinned against the wall by the shorter man, who was staring intently up into his eyes. Draco noticed the bright greenness of those eyes, even in the half-light from the nearest street lamp.

 

“Is this when you tell me what the hell is going on?” Draco scowled, watching Harry’s face carefully. Harry raised himself up slowly, and leaned closer. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as Harry’s lips brushed his, then Harry gave him a rather vicious attack of a kiss.

 

Draco stood there against the wall as Harry held his mouth against his for a solid seven seconds before lowering himself down to his normal height, and he let go of Draco’s shirt, which Draco didn’t even notice that Harry was still clutching at.

 

“I just kissed you,” Harry said thoughtfully, looking out of the alleyway, and Draco could see the drunken sparkle behind his eyes had faded.

 

Draco was still tensed against the wall. “Yeah, that I gathered.”

 

“That was kind of nice,” Harry mumbled to himself. He turned to Draco. “I best be on my way.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, then walked out of the alleyway, leaving Draco to process what just happened.

 

Draco unstuck himself from the wall, and wiped his mouth, touching his lips self-consciously, still rather shaken. He stumbled down the street, trying to find his footing, then he finally fell into step, still staring ahead into space. He found himself on the bus and riding home, before he practically floated up the stairs, said a weary hello to his neighbours, then collapsed on his couch, staring at the ceiling.

 

Even  _ I’m _ confused, and  _ I’m _ the one who wrote this.

 

He felt like there was an animal in his chest, and when Harry kissed him, it had roared so loudly that it shook all his organs. He covered his face with his hands, still staring up at the ceiling. He finally groaned, and rolled off the couch, rising unstably to his feet and stumbling towards the bathroom. He ran a bath, he damn well deserved it after today’s ordeal, undressed, then lowered himself into the water.

 

He sighed in relief, feeling all his muscles relax. He washed himself, then sat in the bathtub until he felt his body wrinkling, and after he had towelled himself and dressed in his pyjamas, he settled into a restless sleep.

 

When he woke up, he didn’t bother getting out of bed. There was no way he was going to leave the house; it was a Friday. Honestly, there wasn’t any need for him to be at the uni, but he kind of liked being there. But today was not the day, for Draco was not inclined to leave the warmth if his sheets for fear that Harry would remember last night, after all, Draco certainly did.

 

Draco sat up in his bed and looked around his rather brightly-lit room. He swung his legs out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. And he began to make himself a rather luxurious breakfast. He also almost ran straight into the doorway as he walked to the dining room (which was open to the lounge room) because he was still distracted from last night.

 

He ate, feeling rather good about himself for taking the effort to create this breakfast. And then, as he finished the last bite, there was a knock at his door. He looked around, confused. Draco didn’t think he was expecting anyone. He leaped over to the door and threw it open, and he was greeted by a very attractively (albeit rather messily) dressed Harry Potter.

 

“Good morning,” said Draco, feeling rather self-conscious about the fact that he was still in his pyjamas. And he suddenly remembered...

 

“Mornin’,” Harry replied, leaning heavily against the doorframe. “Sorry t’bother you…”

 

“Oh god, you’ve got a hangover, haven’t you?” Harry nodded in shame. “I’ve just made tea… why don't you come in?” Draco offered automatically, stepping aside to let Harry through. 

 

Draco quickly dug through his medicine cabinet and returned with it, giving Harry the required amount. 

 

“Thank you,” Harry yawned after taking the medicine. Draco poured him a cup of tea, and Harry took a grateful sip. “I’m so sorry about this,” Harry sighed. 

 

“No, it’s alright,” said Draco, even though he didn't quite know why he was being so nice to Harry. He said in silence for a few minutes, sipping his own cup of tea. “ Why are you so hungover? Did you drink more after you got home?”

 

Harry bumped the table with his knees. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Draco got up from the table, noticing that he had no tea left. He stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the teapot as his hands shook with nervousness. He heard Harry entering the kitchen behind him and he almost dropped the teapot in shock, his hands shaking all the more violently. Harry reached out and took the teapot gently from Draco’s hands, and he put it back down on the bench behind Draco, so his arm was reaching around Draco’s waist.

 

“Put it down before you drop it,” Harry whispered, retracting his hand and brushing Draco’s shirt. HIs face was still abnormally close, and Draco felt a little uncomfortable when Harry didn’t pull back, even though his hand was at his side. He definitely remembered last night.

 

“Ah, well,” Draco said loudly, side-stepping Harry and walking away to the opposite side of the kitchen, “I get shaky sometimes. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“You’re nervous,” Harry said, his voice hinting at some concern. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong, Harry.” Draco frantically looked around for an escape.

 

Harry shook his head. “I think I know you well enough to say that you’re obviously lying.”

 

“Okay, well, fine. I’m nervous because of last night,” Draco admitted, and Harry’s face twitched into a smile.

 

“Well, I would be too,” Harry said, his eyes sparkling, and he moved himself across the kitchen to stand next to Draco. “But remember? That afternoon when I asked you if you were gay?”

 

“How could I forget,” Draco grumbled.

 

Harry ignored that. “When I first asked the question, you said ‘Honestly, Harry. My parents would disown me if I was’.”

 

“Where are you going with this?” Draco sighed, turning to lean on the kitchen counter with his hip, though he knew full well what Harry was meaning to ask.

 

“I mean… Did you?” Draco shrugged, but that apparently was enough for Harry. “Why?”

 

“Because I can’t add to the family bloodline,” Draco sighed. “I’m not going to have any children. That’s why they kicked me out, told me to pay for my own tuition. I’ve been trying. After all, I am an only child. And I’m not sure that my parents can have another child at this point…”

 

“Oh.” Draco had sat himself on the counter and was now looking down at Harry, who had a pitying look on his face. “That’s awful.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Nothing worse than what I was put through before.”

 

Harry had stepped in between Draco’s knees. “You don’t deserve this,” he murmured quietly, so quietly that Draco almost didn’t hear him. Harry’s hand was placed on Draco’s thigh. 

 

“I do, though, I really do,” Draco whispered back.

 

All of a sudden, Harry had stood up on his tiptoes and was now kissing Draco, who was gladly reciprocating. Harry grabbed Draco’s shirt and pulled him down further, so Draco was teetering dangerously on the edge of the kitchen counter, but who was he to care? Harry knew, somehow, exactly how to kiss Draco to send him absolutely reeling.

 

“Ow!” Harry had bit Draco’s lip, and Draco pulled back, touching the affected lip in confusion. 

 

Harry laughed. “Sorry.” Draco suddenly became aware of the fact that he was slipping off the bench, and he fell, crashing along with Harry to the ground. 

 

“Jesus, Harry.” Draco rolled away from the sprawled man, sitting against a floor cabinet with his legs tightly pressed against his chest. Harry was laughing, tears threatening to spill. Harry curled up on the floor and then sat up, still laughing hysterically.

 

Draco couldn't help but grin. He touched his lips as Harry scuttled towards him, and gave him a little peck on the lips. Draco relaxed his legs and crossed them instead.

 

“You look like you liked that,” Harry gave Draco a tiny smile. 

 

Draco mirrored Harry’s little grin. “I did, I reckon.”

 

“I hope you did,” Harry said, sitting opposite Draco, just so their knees were touching. “I’ve liked you for a while now,” Harry admitted suddenly after a moment of silence.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really. I can’t really cope with being around Hermione and Ron because they’re actually… disgusting? Romantically disgusting. They’re so fawny, it’s so annoying, and I’m constantly third-wheeling. But then I remembered you, you were always kind of amazing to me. So I thought, ‘hell, let’s try asking him out’,” Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “You were always so handsome, so pristine, so smart.”

 

Draco flushed. “No way.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you for ages.”

 

“Actually?”

 

“No joke.”

 

“Since when?” Harry looked bright and eager.

 

“Since… maybe year nine.” 

 

Harry puffed out his cheeks and blew out, laughing a little. “Oof, that long ago?”

 

“You were bloody amazing! A smoker, a punk rock teen, sassy, literally… everything that I couldn’t be,” Draco finished lamely, tracing a squiggle on the tiles. Harry touched Draco’s knee. 

 

“I’m embarrassed about that time in my life,” said Harry, putting up his other hand and putting it on Draco’s cheek. “I promise you, I had a weird attraction to you too. I had no idea what it was, so I kind of ignored it, but I’ve always wanted to kiss you. So badly.”

 

“So kiss me,” Draco replied. Harry complied, and Draco couldn’t help but sigh and melt.

 

\----

 

Draco Malfoy woke up next to a pyjama-clad Harry Potter the next morning, the shorter boy impersonating an octopus quite effectively. They’d slept together that night, Harry retrieving his clothes from his apartment while Draco waited, and Draco had given Harry an enthusiastic kiss when Harry returned.

 

Draco felt alive and better for the first time since he had been kicked out of the family. 

 

And that warm feeling in his chest was back. The warm, puppy love he had felt all those years ago. 

 

Every kiss felt more and more natural, comfortable. Draco found himself craving kisses from Harry every time they were seperated, which was hardly ever, since they had decided to live together.

 

Harry would constantly kiss Draco, whether it be on his face, his lips, or any other body part that was in some desperate need of a kiss. Draco would do the same.

 

They argued, but that was fixed easily by heated kisses and perhaps a trip to the bedroom, however it wasn’t too often.

 

But they love each other. And that should be enough.


End file.
